Forbidden in the Stars
by TrekkieWhovianSherlockianChica
Summary: A typical star wars romance, rated t to be safe.


Part One: Wraith

**My blaster felt hot right through my gloved hand as I holstered my blaster and hoisted the alien up by his studded jacket collar. His large eyes lolled in his head and he smelled strongly of acid and burnt flesh. He spoke.**

**"****_Jedi scum…" _****he rasped, the language he was speaking only hearable through the filtered helmet on my head. I let out a loud and sharp laugh. "Ha!" I said. "If I were a Jedi you would at least have a slight chance of living. Not with me." My voice was deep, male, disguised by the helmet. The alien's eyes rolled over and looked at me. "****_Yes, you're right. A Jedi would_****_look more..._****" he looked me straight in the eye, right through my helmet. "****_Well, more._****" A flash of anger shot through me and I tightened my grip on his collar, choking him. He managed a strangled laugh. "****_You won't kill me._****" he choked out. My temper rose and I dropped him, whipped out my blaster back out, and shot him, all in one fluid motion. He didn't even have time to scream. I slipped my blaster back into its holster, then rifled through his pockets until I found the object I was looking for, plus some credits which I looted for myself. I pocketed the item and powered up my speeder. **

**The crowded streets of my home world were nothing compared to the streets of Corosaunt. My yellow speeder zipped through the traffic toward a little café where my contact was waiting. It was a small, quaint little place with chrome décor and a four-armed alien who owned the place. Dexter Jester. **

**I flew around a little before finding a small landing pad and powering down. I hopped out of the side, the surface cold againts my gloves, and strode into the café doors. **

**"How ya doin' honey, can I take ya orda?" The high-pitched voice of a waitress droid filled my helmet speakers as I sat down at a booth and took off my helmet, shaking my silky brown hair out and putting on a pair of dark glasses. "Na. I'm fine." I reply. She nods and rolls off, probably to take someone else's order. **

**"Come on, come on!" I mutter, drumming my bantha hide-clad fingers on the smooth table. My employer was never this late. I look toward the doors, then turn back around sighing impatiently. Then my holocommunicator beeps, and I fumble for it in my, also bantha hide, bag. I find it and key it on, watching a mini masked figure appear on the small disk. **

**"Wraith it's about time!" it exclaims. The voice is male, with an other-worldly accent. I glare at him, annoyed. "****_I've _****been waiting for ****_you_****," I say. He just shakes his head and waves a hand at me. "Ah, whatever. Did you get rid of him?" I lean back and inspect my fingernails. "Maybe…" I say coly. He glares at me. "Yeah, yeah, he's dead." I finally say. The man nods and leans down and messes with something off view. The holo beeps again and a code flashes in front of the man's figure a second before powering off. I save the code and nod at my employer. "Okay." I say, then end the call and pull up the code again, sending it in to my bank. I stand up and walk over to a message board. I access my bank and key in the code, winning credits from the dispenser at the bottom. **

**"Okay," I murmur, then call out to the waitress droid. "I'll have that drink now!" I call. It nods and rolls off to grab it as I sit down again. **

**After the droid brings the drink, I sit there for a while, not doing anything, then wrap my fingers around the mug. The warmth seeps through my gloves and I lift it to my lips, sipping the hot liquid. **

Part Two: Drake

**The streets are loud and crowded with humans and aliens as I walk down the streets of Corosaunt. A hood conceals my face and my light saber is a comforting weight on my belt. I would be lying if I said I was at ease, though. I felt something…unsettling. Foreign. But when I reached out with the Force, all I felt were my own waves of uneasiness. I pressed my fingers to my temple, eyes clenched shut.**

**"Watch where you're going!" an alien shouted, breaking me out of my thoughts as he rammed into me. His fingers brushed my belt, probably looking for my wallet, but instead found the smooth, cool surface of my saber. He jumped back in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth firmly shut. **

**"Are you alright sir?" I ask, reaching a hand out as if to steady him. "You seem shaken," I continue, all the while playing the role of an idiotic and care-free pedestrian. He backs up, running in to what looks like an agitated Bothan, and keeps stumbling blindly until turning around and vanishing into the thick crowds. I just shake my head and turn back around. **

**I enter a small café, after asking someone where to find one, and sit down at one of the cushioned booths. **

**"How ya doin' sweetheart, what would ya like?" a waitress droid shouts in a high nasal voice as it rolls up to the table. "I'm alright." I say, and lean back to relax. I had been on the defensive for the past couple days, protecting a highly thought of senator from a bounty on her head so large you can fit a Hutt on it. **

**"You're not from around here are you?" a voice says. I glance up and my eyes rest on a woman. She had long, glossy brown hair framing a heart-shaped face, and her eyes were hidden behind a dark pair of glasses.**

**"What?" I asked, for the first time in my life at a loss for words. I shook my head, trying to scatter my thoughts. Jedi weren't supposed to feel this way! **

**She slipped off her glasses and I got a good look at her face. Her skin had a healthy glow, no imperfections, except for a long, ragged scar that stretched from her temple to the side of her nose, disfiguring one of her icy blue eyes. **

**"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked again. I mentally wacked myself on the head. Answer her, blast it! "No, I'm not. You?" I finally managed to say. She smirked and gestured to her off-worldly attire. I shrugged.**

**"Looks can be deceiving, miss-?" He paused and she dropped her smirk, looking off as if some distant memory pained her. "Wraith. _Just _Wraith." She said emphasizing so I wouldn't inquire more. I nodded. "I'm Drake." He held out a hand and then dropped it back to his side when she didn't return the formality. He scratched the back of his head nervously, something he hadn't done since he was a youngling. **

**"Well, I'll be seeing you Drake," she stood up and flicked some credits onto the cool surface of the table. "Try not to flash that saber around though." I started at her words and scrambled to hide the weapon I had indeed flashed. She turned around and sashayed from the diner, leaving me to wonder how the heck I had become so lazy. **


End file.
